Hedwig's Eggs
by Huskerinexile
Summary: Story takes place the summer after 5th year. Worried that his 1st true friend is dying Harry is supprised to learn that Hedwig is going to be a mommy. Rated G bc there is no way I'm getting into where baby owls come from. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hedwig's Eggs  
  
Harry Potter was an unusual boy and his family never ceased to find reasons to mock and degrade him for them. But since this summer return from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they seemed to understand he was best left to his own devices. A strange man with a magical eye may have caused this sudden turnaround.  
  
Harry was just glad they were leaving him alone. It had been a hard school year ending with the tragic loss of his godfather. The prophecy had just been the final straw and Harry was ready to completely withdraw from the world, but his owl seemed to be ill and she had always been his first true friend.  
  
It was because of Hedwig that Harry Potter had snuck out of his bed to make this phone call. On the third ring a sleepy sounding man answered the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Umm hi, I apologize about the late hour but I need to speak to Hermione it's very important." Harry said in a rush.  
  
"Who is this?" Mr. Granger asked warily.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir."  
  
"Hold on Harry, I'll go wake her up."  
  
Harry heard Mr. Granger set his phone handle on a table and he waited patiently for what seemed like hours till Hermione picked up the phone.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong are you ok?"  
  
"Sorry about waking you. I'm ok, but Hedwig is sick and I need someone to check her out. I can't send messages without her and I was hoping you could send a message to Dumbledore." Harry said pleading with his friend.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'll floo him immediately. My parents have a permit for summer connections to the network in case of emergencies. Is she bad off Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know Hermione, I wish I did. I have never seen her sick, hurt once but this is different."  
  
Hermione set down the phone and made the floo call. A few moments later she was back at the receiver. "Harry Professor Dumbledore will be sending over someone in a few minutes to take a look at her for you. Listen Harry in the meantime, promise me you'll write and..."  
  
Harry cut her off. He knew what she wanted but didn't feel like he could make any promises to his friend at the moment. "Hermione I have to get off the phone now. If I don't Uncle Vernon will be very upset."  
  
Hermione whispered, "Oh. Ok Harry, I hope to speak to you again soon."  
  
Harry quickly said his goodbyes and though he felt bad for upsetting Hermione, he wanted to go the back door and wait for his magical guest to arrive.  
  
True to his word, the door slide open and Dumbledore himself arrived. "Harry I understand your owl is not feeling well?"  
  
Harry nodded his head but pointed his wand at the Professor. "What did I do in your office when we last spoke?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Good idea Harry, it's always best to make sure the person in front of you is really who they say they are, and on that evening you helped me unclutter my office."  
  
Harry put his wand back into is waistband before leading Dumbledore upstairs. "She looks really sick Professor. She hasn't been eating or hunting or even leaving her perch. At the same time she looks tired, like it hurts too much to sleep."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and followed Harry into his small room. He paused at the door to look at the locks and the cat flap but other then frowning, he did not stop to comment on them. As the old wizard sat at the small desk he ran his hand over Hedwig's weary head.  
  
Harry watched his headmaster examine his owl and for the first time Harry noticed the slight tremors in his ancient hands. He knew that Dumbledore had apologized for keeping everything from him, and he knew that he was genuinely sorry. For the first time Harry felt a lifting from his shoulders as he came to accept that even the wisest old man wasn't perfect.  
  
When Dumbledore stood up, Harry sat poised on his cot and wondered if Hedwig was sick or if she was dying. He didn't think he could handle hearing it was the later. "How is she?" He asked softly.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and transfigured Hedwig's carrying case into a piece of hollow log. Her water was attached to a small branch. Hedwig hooted her thanks before climbing into the shelter of wood and disappearing from sight. Dumbledore then turned to face Harry.  
  
"My dear boy, your owl will be fine. She seems to just be a bit young and inexperienced in the matter and didn't want to follow her instinct to find a hollow tree nearby and leave you alone. Now that she has her nest, I'm sure you will see an improvement in her appetite and strength."  
  
Harry blinked in confusion being finally asking his question. "Why does she need a nest, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled broadly, while his eyes twinkled merrily. "Harry, I believe congratulations are in order. Hedwig is going to lay her eggs."  
  
-------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
This is going to be a fairly short ficlet. Paternity tests on the dad will not be done. I can promise no Weasley owl or a certain phoenix had anything to do with her delicate condition. You will all just need to accept that Hedwig is a scarlet woman, err owl. I do wonder if this makes Harry an uncle? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Professor are you sure?" Harry asked with a bit of a squeak. He had thought up a huge list of diseases but it never occurred to him that Hedwig could be...  
  
"Oh yes Harry. I assure you it happens quite often at Hogwarts and I've seen the symptoms Hedwig has among quite a few owls in my time there. Now Harry she will need your support. Warm meals when she is too busy to leave the nest and plenty of fresh water. It also couldn't hurt for you to bring up some bits of leaves and grass so she can line her nest in fresh greenery." Dumbledore seemed to look through Harry, and although Harry could not sense if Dumbledore was trying to read his mind, he did think that the old wizard had come to a few conclusions.  
  
Harry felt like his world was spinning but he wanted to be there to take care of poor Hedwig and he felt like he suddenly had a million questions. "Sir, when will she lay her eggs? How long will they take to hatch? How many will she have at once? When did this happen? Who got her...?"  
  
"Harry, please calm down. I will do my best to answer all of your questions. She will probably lay her eggs any day now. It will usually take a day or two to lay all her eggs. It will take a month before her eggs hatch." Dumbledore sat down and opened a small owl guide. "As to how many eggs, I believe her breed will lay anywhere from 5 to 14 depending on how much food is available. For the mating part that happens in the spring, and unless I question every owl in England I'm afraid that I won't be able to give you the particulars on the who."  
  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes before asking the next question. "Is it safe enough for her to remain here with me?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head slowly. "Yes Harry. In fact this is the safest place for Hedwig to have her first brood. And by the time the chicks have all hatched, we can move you to Headquarters for the rest of the summer." Harry stiffened up at this. "That is if you want to go there Harry."  
  
Harry thought about it briefly. "Professor, can I get back to you about that later? Oh I just thought how will I send letters to the order? Hedwig will need to take care of her eggs?"  
  
Dumbledore thought about it. He then conjured two small mirrors. After placing several charms on them he handed one to Harry. "Use this to call for us. I will have the mirror left at headquarters and will make sure Molly takes it with her wherever she goes. She can pass you over to whoever you want to speak to."  
  
Harry felt the lump in his throat when he looked at the mirror, but he nodded his agreement so that Dumbledore would know he understood.  
  
"Very well Harry, I will be going now. I'll make sure to send someone from the order out to buy you a book on owl breeding."  
  
Harry blushed. "Thanks Professor. I umm want to thank you for coming and helping Hedwig. I'm ... sorry about end of term. I know you were only trying to protect me."  
  
Dumbledore stepped over to Harry and reached out his hand. Harry shook it and Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you Harry. Your trust is important to me and I will do everything I can to keep you from losing faith in me again."  
  
Harry led Dumbledore back downstairs and to the back door. With a wave and a soft pop the old man disappeared from sight. Harry walked back upstairs to have a talk with his owl on relationships and a certain thing called morals. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry received the book the following day. Hedwig had popped out of the nest on a few occasions, and every time Harry peeked in to see if there was an egg. Hedwig showed signs to being hungry but was hesitant about flying out of his room. Harry decided to bring her up pieces of his meals. Hedwig didn't seem to mind toast and bacon but did draw the line on glazed carrots. Harry really couldn't blame her.  
  
After finishing the book, Harry was amazed to learn so much about his feathered friend. When he was outside pruning the garden Harry made sure to collect a bit of clippings and leaves up to her in his pockets. Harry even took the plunge and trimmed a bit of his hair to help her line her nest. With each offering Hedwig would hoot her thanks and install each piece individually.  
  
Harry woke the following morning and after a quick breakfast ran upstairs to deliver a pancake. As he entered his room he noticed Hedwig flying out of the room for the first time in days.  
  
Glancing into the nest Harry gasped in surprise. Inside the nest, on a pillow of black hair and downy feathers lay 3 small white eggs. Harry ran over to the mirror and began to call Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well hello Harry, how are the muggles treating you?" She asked pleasantly.  
  
"Umm mostly we just ignore each other. But I'm getting enough to eat. Listen Hedwig laid 3 eggs last night." Harry announced proudly. "Do you think someone can come by and put a warming charm on her nest?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at him through the glass. "Harry, maybe Hedwig would prefer to incubate her eggs herself. You may want to help her with food though. I'll floo Dumbledore and have him ask Hagrid to nip you some owl food. He will of course probably want to know everything about your little brood."  
  
Harry nodded and after a brief exchange, Harry said goodbye with her promise to tell everyone at headquarters about his little family. Hedwig had come back and after a bit of preening sat gently on her nest.  
  
"Wow Hedwig, three eggs. I guess you're really going to be a mum in a few weeks." Harry said to his companion.  
  
Hedwig hooted her agreement and adjusted herself on her nest.  
  
Aunt Petunia took that opportunity to walk into Harry's room. "Who were you talking to?" She asked sharply while looking around his room in disgust.  
  
Harry sat at his desk and quietly answered. "Just my owl."  
  
Aunt Petunia sniffed disdainfully till she noticed the new cage. "Where did that come from boy? I won't have you doing anything odd in my house. You just send that log back to wherever it came from."  
  
Harry looked up at his aunt with a surge of anger. "Listen, I didn't make it or you'd have been the first to find out from the Ministry. Secondly, my owl laid her first batch of eggs and she can't be moved till they hatch. So I suggest you leave her and her nest alone."  
  
Petunia stared at him in shock at his tone but something about his eyes made her back up into the hallway. She recovered enough to shout a parting shot while she shut his door. "Fine your bird can keep her nest, but I won't have any room in my house looking like a pigsty, this isn't a barn. Get this room cleaned up and your laundry done, before I toss everything out in the garbage."  
  
Harry glanced around as his door slammed. His room did look a bit like his trunk had exploded and strewn its content over the whole area. Harry slowly sorted clothes while Hedwig watched him with interest. After starting the first load, he came back in his room and put all his school books up on the shelf. All his school papers went into the drawer in his desk and school robes were thrown into the bottom of his trunk.  
  
That afternoon Harry was folding his last load of laundry and placing it in the wardrobe. Aunt Petunia had watched his progress from the kitchen, noting when brooms and mops were taken, and of course returned. She watched to make sure he didn't use too much detergent, and only ran the wash on the cold cycle.  
  
Harry ate his lunch in the kitchen, and washed the dishes quickly. He didn't want Aunt Petunia complaining about anything else that suddenly needed cleaning. When he was finished he ran upstairs and checked to see if the nest had any other occupants. Hedwig however would not cooperate and get up for him to see.  
  
"Sorry girl I just wanted to know if you were only going to have three eggs. Dumbledore said you would probably have more than that."  
  
Hedwig looked offended as though Harry had insulted her egg laying abilities. Harry realized his error before the nesting mom could peck out his eyes. "No I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to make sure you were finished and that you were ok. Three eggs will need a lot of care, and I think your going to be as good a mom as Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Hedwig settled down with his praise and fluffed herself importantly. Harry decided to do his best in the coming weeks not to annoy the new mom and to read the owl book again before starting his school work for this year. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After two weeks of waiting for something, heck anything, to happen; Harry began to understand the phrase 'A watched pot never boils.'

Hedwig never laid another egg and Charlie Weasley had come by to check her over for him, as well as inspect the eggs. Charlie smiled. "You have a nice little brood there Hedwig my girl." Hedwig fluffed herself importantly and allowed the redhead man to handle each egg.

Charlie's diagnostic was complete and each egg was placed carefully back in the nest. "They all are progressing nicely. No duds for you my dear." He turned away from Hedwig and handed Harry a leather bag. "That came from Hagrid. He told me to remind you to leave the top on so the food doesn't go bad. Let her have one whenever she seems hungry. Oh and if you run out, let him know and he'll send you more."

Harry put the bag in the wardrobe and led Charlie down the hall. "Thanks, I'm glad to know everything is going ok this Hedwig. This is her first brood. Anyway how do you know so much about eggs?"

Charlie shrugged and while going down the stairs answered. "An egg is an egg. Occasionally a dragon will abandon her nest and we end up opening a hatchery for the babies. Once they hatch they tend to be fairly self sufficient."

Harry smirked at his purple faced uncle who had just walked in for the last part of the conversation. "What kind of nonsense are you spouting to that boy? I demand you leave my house at once." Vernon yelled, while he trembled in rage.

Harry opened the door for Charlie. "Thanks again. Will you be coming back next week?"

"Sorry mate, I need to head back to Romania." Charlie saw the concern on Harry's face. "But I'll ask Remus to stop by. He's familiar with magical creatures and can run the test." Charlie stepped into a corner of the threshold and disappear with a Pop.

His uncle seemed to be nearly choking on the thought of another wizard entering his house again. "I won't have it boy. You write them and tell that monster not to come."

Harry clenched his fists and finally relaxed them,forcing himself to calm down. "Sorry Uncle Vernon, I can't. Hedwig can't leave her nest and regular post can't reach him where he is. Besides you don't want Remus to think he's not welcome. Your monster crack is closer than you realize."

Harry began to climb the fence when his uncle said, almost hesitantly, "What's that suppose to mean, boy?"

Harry smiled, his face concealed from his uncle. "Why he's a Werewolf, and very protective of me."

Harry Reached the top of the stairs and went to his room without stopping to listen to his uncle's sputters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry cracked an eye open blearily. He could almost swear he had heard something. When all he heard was his uncle's snoring, he closed his eye again. A moment later both eyes flew open. He had heard something. Another creak from the squeaky step. Someone was trying to sneak up the stairs.

Harry reached for his wand and stood against the wall next to his door. Taking a deep he slowly began to reach for the knob, when suddenly the knob began to turn without his assistance.

With a creak and groan the door began to ease open and a shadow of a man began to step into the room. Harry waited till the head past through the doorway before jabbing his wand into the man's neck. "Drop your wand." He demanded in a tone that left no room to argue.

The man complied before stating. "Don't do anything rash. Hexing a grown up on summer break will look bad on your transcripts."

Harry blinked. "Remus?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes Harry. Any questions you want answered?"

Harry lowered his wand after Remus was able to tell him about Harry's Boggart. "Why did you come so late?"

Remus smiled. "I wanted to bring you your birthday presents. Hedwig's eggs should be hatching any day now, and I wanted you to know we're only waiting for the big day, so we can get you out of here."

Harry smiled, and then looked concerned. "We can't fly the owlets to headquarters on brooms, and Uncle Vernon will never let us use the floo again."

Remus nodded. "We're taking all that into consideration. We'll leave the actual method a surprise, but I promise not a feather will be ruffled by transport."

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, they make me feel great. Anyway, I'm trying to get this done... We are in the process of moving and between the rugrats and real estate agents swarming my house, getting time to write has become next to impossible. Hopefully my the beginning of April I will be able to devote more time to finishing this so I can begin writing my next long fiction.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry woke to a wheezing screech and a soft hoot. He put on his glasses and looked at the calendar. July 30th. A screech was repeated and Harry climbed out of bed to check on Hedwig. He was startled to see that Hedwig was no longer alone in her hollow log nest. Two wet rumpled owlets were flailing about and voicing their protest if their living arrangements. Hedwig was no longer sitting on her nest and watched her family with obvious satisfaction.

Harry stared in wonder at the grey and white down on the nest mates. They seemed comical; necks stretched up and wobbling back and forth, often tipping into the other. Hedwig leaned forward towards the closest owlet and opened her beak wide and a moment later the baby was feeding happily. The process was repeated with the second and Harry was amazed that his owl knew how to do that without any assistance.

"Hedwig, could I pet your babies?" Harry asked softly, so not to startle the owlets. Hedwig nipped Harry's finger in understanding, but put a wing up to block her nest from him. Harry understood. "It's too soon girl?" Hedwig hooted in agreement.

Harry sat back down and Hedwig allowed him to watch her with her babies again. She seemed to be looking at the last egg and Harry wasn't sure what she was waiting for at first. A few moments later he heard a cracking noise, the last egg was hatching.

* * *

It was hours before Harry called through the mirror and saw the beaming face of Molly Weasley. Using the mirror he let everyone at headquarters get a good look at his brood. Ron joked that he should start his own owl post office. Four snowy owls would be mighty impressive. Harry smiled and laughed with his friends and Remus was pleased to report later, the smile reached his eyes.

On his birthday the Dursleys were especially obnoxious. They complained about all the birds and noise. Dudley mocked another friendless birthday and casually mentioned the blow out his parents threw for him on his birthday. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talked back and forth to one another about the unlikely ness of anyone from that freak's school even bothering to pick up this bit of rubbish that was their nephew. When Harry couldn't take it another moment the most wonderful thing happened. Someone rang the bell.

Uncle Vernon saw the hopeful look on his nephew's face and sneered. "Don't get any ideas boy, it's probably a solicitor. Your kind doesn't seem to bother with the bell."

Harry followed his uncle into the hall as the beefy man answered the door. "What do you …" His uncle's voice died away and Harry rushed to the window to discover what caused his uncle's silence.

Harry stood in disbelief, completely rooted to the spot. Outside #4 Privet Drive was the longest limo anyone on the street had ever seen. Neighbors stood in their yards and stared openmouthed. It was the kind of limos celebrities and the very wealthy used.

The chauffer stood next to the open door of the limo as a curvy blonde supermodel climbed out of the rear seat and walked up to the front door. A footman stood at the door and had been the one to ring the bell. He then escorted the gorgeous woman to the front door.

Her large expertly made up eyes glanced with obviously distaste at the company car in the drive. She then barely swept a look over uncle Vernon before asking the footman in a loud whisper, "You're sure this is the place?" At his nod she turned to uncle Vernon and in a haughty voice asked for Harry Potter.

Dudley fainted and aunt Petunia stared in horror at the famous woman. Uncle Vernon sputtered till he found his voice and shakily asked. "What do you want with him for?"

She frowned. "Mr. Darvey, please be so kind as to call Harry. I wish to speak with him before we leave."

Vernon grew purple with rage. "The name is Dursley and my nephew isn't going anywhere with the likes of you."

Harry squirmed past his aunt and ran out the back door. It took only a second to reach the front stoop. "I'm Harry, what can I do for you?"

The model smiled. "How nice to see you. Please collect all your school things, as well as your little charges. I have a plane to catch and I promised a friend of my cousin that I would come pick you up."

Harry smiled brightly. "Yes ma'am. I'll be right back." Harry took a few steps before stopping suddenly. "Who's your cousin?"

The young woman clapped her hand over Harry shoulder. "Why Sirius Black."

Harry laughed all the way up the stairs, leaving Tonks to continue to annoy his relatives.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

On September 1st a group of children climbed onto platform 9 ¾. They had a train to catch and each was carrying quite a load. Harry only had his trunk this year, since Hedwig was going to remain at Headquarters for another couple of months. Hedwig would take care of her babies for four more weeks, and then she would teach them about being magical owls and show them how to deliver mail and such. When she thought they were ready she would bring them to their new homes.

Harry had asked Dumbledore what he should do with the owlets after they were grown. Dumbledore mentioned that most mother owls do not have much contact with their children after they are grown, so he might want to consider finding them all homes. He had sat down with Hedwig and asked if this was ok, that her children be owls for other people. Hedwig had hooted her agreement and Harry wrote out the names of several people onto small pieces of parchment. Hedwig picked up three pieces and placed each name in front of a young owl. Harry trusted his owl's judgment and spoke with each person who quickly agreed to be the person for that owl.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were promised the only girl. Mrs. Weasley named her Matilda, but Mr. Weasley called her Mattie. The larger of the boys went to Remus, who promptly named him Marauder. This may have been in memory of his fallen friends, but Harry and Ginny suspected it was because the owl would try to pick anyone's pocket that got too near. The third owlet was called misfit. It seemed like an appropriate name since he was all black with only a few white feathers. Hermione thought he looked like a negative of a snowy owl. After explaining what a negative was to Mr. Weasley she promised to bring a few with her next time she visited the Burrow. Misfit was chosen for Hagrid and they're was not a person who didn't agree the two were a perfect match.

Ron left Pig with Hedwig as well. He seemed to want to be an owlet too, and surprisingly, Hedwig tolerated his presence. Ron only hoped when it came time for the lessons, Hedwig would be able to teach his hyper owl a thing or two. Harry just laughed and told Ron he feared for Pig's life if he upset the young mama during lessons.

* * *

The train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade and before long everyone found themselves in the Great Hall for the start of term feast. While sorting was completed Harry thought of his godfather and felt the pang in his heart. He quietly thanked Hedwig for giving himself something to look forward to, and something to focus on that wasn't death and sadness. Deep down, Harry knew that Sirius would have wanted him to be happy.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you everyone for reviewing and following my ficlet about owlets. Glad you all took the time to review to let me know you were enjoying my story about hot owl loving. Oh wait, no about good owl care. If your owl seems to be sick, and you go to a school with lots of other owls, suspect the worst.

Anyway, I will soon be starting another story if I can get the outline hammered out. I have an idea or two but suggestions are welcome. Happy reading. :)


End file.
